


Even As the Wind Blows, Your Scent Lingers

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Victor Nikiforov, Biting, Bonding, First Time, Gifts, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Yuuri is a shy Alpha who has never spent his rut with anyone before. That changes when a handsome Beta traveler offers to spent his rut with him in exchange for a place to stay.





	Even As the Wind Blows, Your Scent Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is late 1800s Japan about the Taisho Era, just so you know. I didn't research much so I might have gotten stuff wrong. Feel free to leave comments about it. Enjoy!

Katsuki Yuuri is grateful that his book store's windows block most of the sounds and smells of the outside streets of Edo. The young Alpha has had a hard time adjusting to his new life considering he moved from a small fishing village called Hasetsu just four months ago, where the sound and smells were significantly lesser. It was necessary to leave his home town because his family started struggling to keep their business afloat.  
  
Naturally, Yuuri and his Alpha sister felt the pressure to leave home and find mates. Yuuri still hasn't found a mate like his sister but at least his investment into a book store payed off for a reasonable living and made leaving home worth the journey.   
  
As an Alpha, Yuuri is not typical compared to the stereotype society expected of him. Alphas normally are expected to be confident and outgoing but Yuuri prefers a quieter life with books and relaxation. When he first opened his shop, people were perplexed why an Alpha would run a business considered to be the hobby of Betas and high-class Omegas, but eventually became used to it when they realize how shy and awkward he actually is. He's able to overcome his shyness to deal with customers but otherwise the community knows him to be a loner who rarely leaves his shop.   
  
His shop is on the ground floor of a two-story building. Imported hardwood makes up the rows of shelves filled with literature and classics Yuuri has accumulated over the past month from publishers in the region. The scent of cherry wood, leather and ink is a smell Yuuri has grown accustom to to the point it's calming when Yuuri returns from his bi-weekly shopping trips. The second floor is where Yuuri lives; his room faces into an alleyway that is usually quiet.   
  
Yuuri is changing the display in the front of his business to a new romance novel that just arrived from the West when the bell at the door gently rings. He gazes up from where he is an is met with a familiar face. Victor Nikiforov is a foreigner from Russia who has been living in Edo by performing music with an unusual looking dog by his side. He's a Beta that enjoys reading and a frequent customer of Yuuri's bookstore since it opened. Yuuri can't help but smile when he enters.   
  
Victor holds up a novel in his hand, the one that he bought the week before, and greets, “Afternoon, Katsuki-kun,” His accent is smooth as he speaks, “I wouldn't be a bother if I said I already finished the book you recommended me? I wouldn't have expected an Alpha to enjoy a romance between two Omegas.”   
  
Yuuri shakes his head with a smirk, “That's rich coming from a Beta that recommended I read erotica about scenting. You can't even scent anyone so why would that get you off?” The two banter like this often. Both think each others' choice in romance novels is dreadful and have yet to find a romance they both enjoy so it's become a weekly game to find one.   
  
“You wound me, Yuuri-kun,” Victor complains but isn't actually offended. He leans to peek at the display and asks, “What do you have in stock right now?”   
  
Yuuri finishes up with the display and moves to stand behind his counter, “Oh, just a new romance from the West that's supposed to be full of pining and betrayal. It's between an Alpha and Omega so it's pretty standard for my tastes. Want to read it and see if I'll like it?”   
  
Victor grabs a copy from the display and gives Yuuri the look of a pleading puppy as he leans on the counter, “Only if you give me a discount. This week has been slow with tips. Pretty please?”   
  
Yuuri can't say no to Victor, his inner Alpha doesn't like denying potential mates pleasantries... Even though he tells himself he shouldn't consider Victor a potential mate. He sighs and gives Victor the discounted price. Yuuri doesn't want to admit he feels satisfied seeing Victor almost giddy from Yuuri spoiling him.   
  
“Thank you, Katsuki-kun. You're the best.” Victor thanks, wearing a heart-shaped smile.   
  
“No problem... Anything else you need?” Yuuri asks.   
  
Victor pulls away from the counter and inquires, “You wouldn't happen to know of any romances between an Alpha and Beta or an Omega and Beta?”   
  
Yuuri frowns because if there were he would have read them until he had them memorized, “No, I don't know any. I'm sorry.”   
  
With a pout, Victor complains, “That's a shame. It's like writers give Betas no love. They just make us side characters.”   
  
Yuuri knows this all too well because he's searched for them ever since Victor first arrived into his store out of a need to imagine himself in a world where a Beta could be with an Alpha and not be seen as an oddity, but it always seems that Betas are side characters in romances. Sometimes Yuuri wonders how Victor tolerates a genre that excludes his own dynamic so often but knows everyone has their own reasons for enjoying a genre. All he can respond with is, “Yeah... It really is a shame because I'd read something like that.”   
  
“Hopefully an author writes one so you and I might finally have a book we both enjoy, right?” Victor casually says with a wink and Yuuri has to resist a blush.   
  
Yuuri composes himself and instead banters, “Even then, I think our tastes are so different we'll argue over something arbitrary anyway.”   
  
Victor chuckles and agrees, “True, we probably will,” He pauses with the two books in his hand to give Yuuri a conflicted look. What is it? Before Yuuri can ask, Victor says, “I'll see you when I finish this book.”   
  
“Right. See you then, Nikiforov-san.” Yuuri answers and Victor gives him a nod before leaving.   
  
Not able to help himself, Yuuri comes out from behind the counter and watches Victor through the store window. Ever since Victor first arrived, the foreigner has been an important part of Yuuri's life since the man was the first to get him to open up and actually socialize with his customers instead of just being a blank face behind a counter. Victor taught him how to overcome his shyness as well as wormed into his heart as his first crush.   
  
Victor greets his dog briefly and they disappear down the street together into an alleyway so Yuuri can no longer see them from his store window. Yuuri sighs and returns to caring for his shop by dusting the shelves. His mind wanders back to the idea of a novel about an Alpha and Beta together and how maybe he should write one on his own since there's no chance of Victor ever being his mate... at least it would be a good way to get out his fantasies of being with the man when he's expected to be with another Omega.   
  
With some reluctance, he abandons the thought for now... But plans to begin drafting a work that night.   
  
…   
  
Yuuri notices the first signs of pre-rut while practicing his brush strokes. In his cramped bedroom, he groans as the itch in his scent glands begins and a deep cinnamon musk is released with each scratch. He notices how hot he feels and opens his window for the cool breeze. There's a sigh of relief as the chilled air circulates through his room and he now has to plan for his rut.   
  
His last rut was back in Hasetsu and he had his family to care for him while he hid in his room until it passed. Now that six months have passed, it's time for his spring rut. If there's one thing Yuuri has learned about himself, it's that his pre-ruts are a lot longer than most Alphas but his ruts are shorter. However, that still is an inconvenience because he has a business to run and his instincts get the best of him when he's alone.   
  
Once written down what he needs to prepare, Yuuri almost feels embarrassed by how much time he's going to need to take off if he wants to avoid being around anyone during his pre-rut and rut. At least five days of pre-rut and two of rut. He'll need to go to the market and buy enough food to last several days. That's also going to cut into business since it's around the time he gets a new shipment from the local publisher and the school might be needing new additions to their own library.   
  
His inner Alpha tells him that maybe he should try to find a mate but he shakes the thought away. Sure, a mate would make the situation easier but Yuuri doesn't just want to spend a rut with just anyone. The thought of Victor spending it with him graces itself as a brief fantasy but he chases that away as well because why would such a handsome Beta spend the time with him? It would only inconvenience Victor as well.   
  
Yuuri pushes his list of preparations to the side and lays his head on his desk. It's almost morning so he can visit the market and at least get that done but he needs to mix up a scent blocker before he goes out. He closes his eyes for a bit and imagines Victor under him, writhing in pleasure. Yuuri can't resist the thought and decides to indulge in it until he get the energy to get up from his desk and get ready for the new day.   
  
Yuuri is unaware that his scent lightly drifts into the alleyway out his window and that anyone can smell him there. Especially Victor Nikiforov, who is gazing up at the young Alpha's window with concern for his well-being and longing to be closer to the source of that scent. His dog, Makkachin, sleeps against the wall of the building as he continues to stare.   
  
Victor has been living in this alleyway for almost a month unnoticed. Living off tips doesn't make enough to afford a place to stay but he's happy to just be close to Yuuri. Victor thought he had seen the last of Yuuri when he had to leave Hasetsu and never expected Yuuri would leave the small fishing village (He met the young Alpha when they were younger but Yuuri doesn't remember drunkenly giving Victor some coins back in Hasetsu for his performance at a bar. Those spare coins might have saved Victor's life because he hadn't eaten in days).   
  
It's obvious to Victor that Yuuri must be in pre-rut because Yuuri's otherwise muted scent is now a clear cinnamon to his nose. If it's clear to him, Victor can only imagine what the houses neighbouring him must smell.   
  
The sun is rising and Victor sighs. He enjoys Yuuri's scent more than he should, wanting to ask to help him in anyway and is concerned how he's going to last the next few days without business. If there's anything he can do for Yuuri, he will do it... Even if Yuuri isn't his mate. All he can do now is just observe from a distance, waiting to see if there's anything he can do.   
  
…   
  
The morning market is bustling with people searching for good deals on the daily necessities. Farmers, fisherman and other various merchants shout their deals through the crowd in hopes of drawing business. Some pedestrians stop to value the wares presented and others continue on. Yuuri is doing his best to keep with the crowd and get to a vegetable and dried meat stall he usually frequents in the evening to avoid the crowds.   
  
Yuuri is still very uncomfortable despite the scent blocker he mixed up an hour earlier keeping his scent from being too noticeable. He can't stop scratching the scent gland at his neck and he feels a bit warm. He knows it will get a lot worse as the days go on but he is already hating it. He tries to block out the sounds and scents around him, just barely able to get to the stall he needs.   
  
It's a bit quieter inside the stall because Yuuri is separated from the crowd but he can smell the rich cherry scent of the Omega that runs the stall. The brown-haired Omega sniffs a bit and purrs a bit at the smell of Yuuri but otherwise doesn't comment. Yuuri's scent blockers are starting to wear off and he regrets not putting it on thicker.   
  
The Omega greets Yuuri while he collects several strips of dried meats, “Nice to see you again, hun. Needing the usual?”   
  
Yuuri meets their eyes for a moment and admits, “No, I'm needing... a few more days more,” He's trying to skirt around the subject, “I'm going to be holed up for awhile and don't want to go hungry.”   
  
“Let me guess, since I can smell it on you, your rut is near?” The Omega is blunt and Yuuri winces a bit at that.   
  
“... It's that obvious?” Yuuri wonders.   
  
“I could smell you when you came into the shop,” They sigh and bag the items Yuuri presents to the counter, “...Hun, I know you're by yourself in that shop of yours. If you need someone to help you during it, I can help.”   
  
“I-I'll be fine... I don't even know your name so it would be impolite to ask that of you.” Yuuri insists, not wanting to be a burden or attract unwanted attention.   
  
The Omega hums in understanding but warns, “I'm not the only Omega who will ask to spend your rut and other mated Alphas may feel threatened by you. I suggest you get home quickly so you don't get yourself in trouble, hun. You hear me?”   
  
Yuuri nods as he collects the bags, putting the amount of coins needed for his purchase down. The Omega's cherry scent lingers about him and makes him shiver as he leaves. It's a nice offer but Yuuri knows he wants to save himself for someone he cares about.   
  
The walk home is almost as agonizing. As he weaves through the crowd, he can feel the burning stares of annoyed Alphas of his obvious scent, interested gazed from seasoned Omegas and the glances from Betas because his scent is strong. He can hear see a few people exchanging conversation while staring at him but continues on, telling himself he will be fine.   
  
_Stop staring_ , Yuuri thinks, knowing his stress is only making him scent even more, _I know you all can smell me but give me space. It must be working because the crowd seems to weave around him instead at the aura he's projecting._   
  
When he reaches his shop, he's grateful to be home and quickly gets inside. He stocks the meats in storage once he gets to his living quarters. He has two hours before he has to open shop to the public and all he wants to do is rest after that outing.   
  
Yuuri collapses onto his futon and curls into his blankets for comfort. This is day one out of five and he already wants it to be over.   
  
Outside, Victor is tempted to shoo away the two Omegas that have gathered in front of the shop like stray cats but reigns in his slight jealousy to simply pretend he's checking out the display in the store window until they lose interest. Once they're gone, Victor decides to perform in front of the shop. He hopes his music reaches Yuuri above and helps him with relaxing.   
  
…   
  
By day three, Yuuri doesn't have the energy to keep the shop open and has noticed his shop has started to accumulate his own scent. At this point, it's best he start to hole up and keep away from the store. No one will notice, right?   
  
… Or so he thought, as Victor notices and starts to become more concerned. The Alphas he knew before coming to Japan were more active during their pre-ruts so he finds it odd that Yuuri has become more reserved during his own. Victor has considered just asking to spend the rut with him but it goes against what he knows Yuuri would want.   
  
He doesn't have much money but he does have an idea of how to help Yuuri, if he can get him to come down from his room.   
  
…   
  
Yuuri is woken in the middle of the night several times by rocks hitting his window. Against his better judgement, he goes outside in the middle of the night to investigate. It's dark, he feels miserable and there's no one there that he can see. He almost trips over whatever the unknown rock thrower apparently has for him.   
  
There's a note attached to a bundle of cloth. He can squint and barely read it:   
  
_Can tell you're having a hard time with your pre-rut, here's some rice and dried fruits. Take care!_   
  
As much as he doesn't want to trust it, his stomach growls and he's grateful for the thought. He picks up the bundle and casually says out for anyone to hear, “Whoever left this, thank you.”   
  
Yuuri eats one of the dried fruits on the way inside, sniffing the air one last time to see if anyone is around and finding nothing. Well, at least he has a few extra days worth of food and he can search out the gift-giver later when he doesn't feel like he's suffering.   
  
Of course, Yuuri has no idea that Victor and Makkachin are watching from down the alley and that Victor is elated that he's been helpful to Yuuri in any way.

 

  
...   
  
It's the last day of Yuuri's pre-rut and he has hit his all-time low. He can smell any whiff of Omegas outside his shop but he can't close the window because then his room will become suffocating from his own scent. He can't answer the door downstairs because it's likely to have demanding Omegas waiting for him... or it could be his own imagination since he doesn't answer the door anyway.   
  
His instincts are screaming at him to find a mate to make this suffering go away, going along the lines of _Just let one of the Omegas_ in and _Go find someone_. The one that makes him curl further into his blankets is _Where's Victor? Why isn't he here_? He buries his face into his pillow and knows he's tearing up. For all he knows, Victor probably has another Beta as his mate somewhere and all his pining is for nothing.   
  
Yuuri knows he gets emotional from being alone during his pre-rut but this is the worst. It starts with a sniffle but turns into sobbing the more his mind focuses on the idea of Victor having a mate that's not him. Perhaps after his rut he'll make a move but right now he can't even focus on even one thing. It's just a swirl of scents, his inner Alpha's complaining and thoughts of Victor.   
  
Through his crying, Yuuri is startled when a rock flies through his open window and bounces across his wooden floor. He sits up and sniffles, hearing a familiar voice mutter expletives in the alley. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears a dog bark and he rushes to his window. In the alleyway below, Victor is trying to keep Makkachin from jumping up on him while he has a rock in his hand. A large basket is set on the ground and another bag with Victor's belongings rests next to it.   
  
Yuuri wipes his eyes and calls out, “N-Nikiforov-san? What's going on?”   
  
Victor gets his dog to calm enough that he can look up at Yuuri with a concerned gaze and ask in a distressed tone, “Yuuri-kun! Could I come in? I have another gift to give you-” Victor cuts himself off when he realizes he's exposed himself.   
  
It takes a moment but the pieces click together for Yuuri. The previous gift was from Victor. Victor cares about him and it makes his inner Alpha sing with joy. However, he doesn't quite trust himself not to just hold Victor tight if he comes in his home so he says, “It was you who gave me the rice and dried fruits... Thank you. You really helped keep my hunger at bay so far.”   
  
Victor fumbles his hands behind him as he asks again, “Could I come in? I... could hear you crying and thought I could keep you company.”   
  
He considers it carefully and, against his better judgment, answers, “Sure, I'll meet you at the front door.”   
  
Victor picks up the basket and his belongings to rush out of the alleyway and Yuuri slowly makes his way down to the front door. Yuuri is still giddy that Victor actually thought about him to bring him gifts. That's something mates do or courting potential mates- Okay, that's a thought to abandon before he looks too deep into it.   
  
Yuuri stops when he notices two others besides Victor are outside. He takes a deep breath and goes to open the door, greeted by the scent of the two Omegas. There's an argument he has walked in on.   
  
“Go away, Beta. You don't have a chance with an Alpha.” The first Omega is a petite female smelling of peaches with an equally petite, apple-scented Omega male but she seems to have more of a confidence around her.   
  
Victor looks irritated and bites back with, “Excuse you, but I've been invited inside, unlike you. Just go before you embarrass yourselves.”   
  
The female laughs and projects an aggressive scent that makes Victor take a step back. Yuuri can't take it when he sees Victor in distress and steps in front of Victor, protecting him. Victor is surprised but feels warm to be in Yuuri's comforting scent.   
  
The Omegas lighten upon seeing and smelling Yuuri until Yuuri's scent turns aggressive towards the two and their faces drop. The female speaks first, “Oh, Alpha. You finally came out-”   
  
“How dare you bother my guest? Leave... _Now_.” Yuuri uses his Alpha voice for the first time in his life and immediately feels guilt as the two Omegas cower and run. He's about to go after them and apologize but Victor's hand stops him. The touch is calming, turning to face Victor.   
  
Victor smiles gently and offers, “Let's go inside.”   
  
Yuuri nods, helping Victor bring in his belongings and the gift.   
  
…   
  
The two have settled in the small dining area Yuuri has. Yuuri is a bit nervous having Victor in his cramped living quarters, being surrounded by his scent and seeing how messy it's gotten since he put all his blankets on his futon for extra comfort. However, he's unaware that Victor actually feels comfortable being immersed in Yuuri's scent.   
  
The silence between them isn't awkward but it certainly isn't going anywhere, especially when Yuuri is painfully aware of his own condition. Yuuri isn't sure how to bring it up and eyes the gift basket briefly before Victor quickly offers it.   
  
“Here. I bought you more rations and some... more intimate items incase you need it.” Victor seems a bit shy about the second half of the gift, prompting Yuuri to give him a side-eye before opening the basket. Inside, there are vegetables from the local market and the intimate gifts are two bottles of lubricant and a erotica novel that brandishes the seal of a rival book store.   
  
Yuuri should be surprised by the lubricant but his muddled mind is more grateful for the gift because he actually just ran out of his own not long ago. Instead, he focuses on the book because it's one he's read before and it's one of his favorites, “Nikiforov-san, have you read this book before?”   
  
Victor perks up and nods, “I have. I know you like slow burn and thought you'd appreciate something more romance-centric smut,” he chuckles, “You like it?”   
  
“Yes, it's one of my favorites. Thank you. Thank you for everything. You have no idea how much a appreciate it.” Yuuri says, a smile appearing on his face as he says it.   
  
Victor then rubs a hand on the back of his neck in thought, “I honestly wasn't sure what you'd need for a rut besides food but I couldn't take smelling how distressed you were from the alleyway.”   
  
So another suspicion of Yuuri's is confirmed and he says, “No, your gifts are really helpful and it's nice to see we both finally have a book we enjoy but... do you have somewhere to stay tonight or do you sleep in my alleyway?”   
  
“... I sleep in the alleyway,” Victor backtracks and assures, “I'm fine. I'm used to it by now-”   
  
“You could have asked me and I would have let you stay here... All I'd ask is you help me care for the store.” Yuuri admits, now blushing because this conversation is leading in a direction he's trying to avoid. He wants to keep himself from asking Victor to spend his rut with him because why would he? They're just friends, if even that. He almost wants to cry again and Victor tenses because he can see it.   
  
“Yuuri-kun... I can stay for just your rut and make sure you're alright. It doesn't need to be... sexual or anything like that if you don't want it to be,” There's disappointment in his tone that catches Yuuri off-guard but he continues, “I'm worried about you and want to care for you. It's your choice what you want us to be,” He asks, “Am I a friend? A brother? A mentor?”   
  
Yuuri shakes his head, “No...” He's not sure what they are anymore because his instincts are screaming for them to be mates. It feels wrong but right at the same time and he just needs Victor's feelings to know for sure.   
  
“Then... somewhere in-between?” Victor wonders and that earns a nod from Yuuri. Victor relaxes at that and nods in agreement, reaching a compromise. Victor continues with asking, “What can I do for you? I can't get anymore gifts since I'm out of money but is there anything I can do to comfort you?”   
  
Yuuri glances at his nest of blankets and asks, “Would you... cuddle with me for awhile?”   
  
…   
  
That's how most of the day is spent besides the breaks for food at noon and in the evening. When they're not eating, they're cuddling close and catching up on small talk. Yuuri almost can't believe he's cuddling Victor on his own futon but he figures he must have been blessed to get this opportunity (just as much as he can't believe it when Victor asks to be called by his first name from now on).   
  
During their small talk, Victor hints they've met before in Hasetsu and Yuuri has to ask, “What? When did that happen?”   
  
Victor pouts, “You saved my life. Because of you, I didn't starve to death,” He then remembers, “You were drunk that night but I remember singing for you. You were very upset.”   
  
“... My dog had died,” Yuuri remembers why he went out drinking but doesn't remember Victor, “Wait, did you follow me to Edo? If so, that's a bit creepy.” Yuuri lightly scolds but there's no bite behind it because otherwise he would have never fallen for Victor.   
  
Victor gives him a dubious look and clarifies, “I moved to Edo before you did. I never expected you would move here as well... I'm glad you did. I've always wanted to thank you.”   
  
Yuuri insists, “I should be thanking you... You helped me become a better business owner. I'm too shy for my own good but I get through it waiting for you to come through the door. Thank you.”   
  
Victor snorts and rests his face close to Yuuri's neck... close to his scent gland. Yuuri tenses and Victor pulls back to ask, “Is this okay?” Yuuri considers it and nods, allowing Victor to nuzzle close once again. Yuuri can't stop smiling now because he's so comfortable right now. He once again would like to thank whatever higher force has granted him this moment.   
  
The sun sets and the house grows dark to the point Yuuri has to get up to light a candle. He swears he hears Victor whine at the loss of contact and can feel Victor's eyes on him the entire time. Even his inner Alpha is pouting just for the minute spent away from the other man. Once he has the candle lit, he rejoins Victor and is met with the other man's sleepy cuddling.   
  
Yuuri's insecurity reemerges because tomorrow his rut will be at full swing and he just needs Victor to reassure him, “Victor... No matter how demanding I might get during the next two days, you won't do anything you don't want to do, right?” It's implied for anything, not just sexually.   
  
Victor blinks and then gives him a firm look before assuring, “I can handle you. I trust you won't force me to do anything. I'll be honest; I've dealt with some pretty miserable Alphas and you're the sweetest one I've met.”   
  
Aside from his instinctive jealousy of any other Alphas Victor may have been with, he swoons internally at the confidence Victor has and is giving him. He stops himself before he ends up scenting Victor but Victor wordlessly encourages him with a look to do so. Yuuri relaxes and a hand runs over Victor's chest; the scent gland in his wrist leaves a lighter mark of scent that marks Victor. Victor seems pleased by the motion.   
  
Perhaps both are anxious what the next day will have in store for them. Yuuri's rut will decide their fate and they've both accepted to just see what happens. Right now as Yuuri scents him, Victor holds some hope Yuuri will make the choice to be with him. Life would be more enlightening with a mate.   
  
…   
  
Victor woke up first. Before Yuuri even is awake, Victor has to hold back a groan at how much richer Yuuri's scent is than it was the previous days. Yuuri has sweat on his brow and he looks uncomfortable in his sleep. His own instincts are screaming at him to please Yuuri anyway possible but his rational thoughts tell him that Yuuri is going to want water and food when he wakes up.   
  
What matters more than sex during a rut or heat is having someone who cares for you regardless if they're a mate or not.   
  
Yuuri wakes while Victor is rummaging the small kitchen. Yuuri is sweaty and a low heat of arousal brews below. Yuuri eyes Victor from a distance but has restraint to just look and not touch. He sits up and watches Victor get two rations of dried meats and water for both of them. Yuuri is touched by the gesture since Victor really is holding up to his offer to care for him.   
  
With a glance, Victor notices he's awake and greets, “Morning, Yuuri.”   
  
“Morning, Victor,” His name rolls off Yuuri's tongue a bit awkwardly, not used to using it, “How long have you been awake?”   
  
“Not long. Hungry? Thirsty?”   
  
“Incredibly... bring it to me?” Yuuri's throat is really dry and his stomach rumbles but he's not quite ready to get up... partly because he knows he's hard and a bit embarrassed, so he stays on his side.   
  
Victor seems more than eager, bringing the rations on a small plate and giving him a glass of water. Yuuri takes the glass and tips it back until every last drop is down his throat. Victor sits next to him as he tears into the dried meats. There's some spice from the meat on Yuuri's lip and Victor stares until Yuuri's attention is caught. Victor gently wipes it away, not missing Yuuri's slight blush from the contact and the gentle 'thank you'.   
  
Yuuri's gaze lingers on Victor and his heart beats faster. His inner Alpha is filling him with indecent thoughts and he cringes at it because this isn't how he wanted to court Victor. In his mind, he wanted to present Victor with gifts and dates before asking him to spend a rut. He wanted it to go like the romance novels he has been reading since he was a teenager but life can be very inconvenient.   
  
His displeasure must be obvious because Victor frowns and asks, “What's wrong?”   
  
Yuuri partly snaps but sounds blunt, “My mind is filled with different ways I want to bend you over right now but this is a bit fast for what I imagined how we would get together.”   
  
Victor chokes on air but composes himself to says, “O-Oh.”   
  
With a sigh, Yuuri practically whines, “This isn't fair. I wanted to give you gifts and take you on dates but here we are,” Yuuri closes his eyes for a moment, very aware of how hot he feels and how he wants to touch Victor, “I... just wasn't ready for it to turn out like this. You don't mind that I've fallen for you, do you?”   
  
Victor is quiet for a moment before he breaks down in chuckles. Yuuri is anxious until Victor assures, “I thought you'd never say it. Of course I don't mind. I didn't even like books before I met you,” Victor suddenly cuddles him and whispers in his ear, “To be honest, I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way but I'm glad it happened. If you need me that way, I'm here to please... Alpha.”   
  
Yuuri shudders. He's being ridiculous, isn't he? Victor has liked, if not loved, him this entire time. Why is he so worried? He shifts his weight so he's on top of Victor, surprising the Beta, but immediately is lost on what he should do next. Victor quirks an eyebrow and Yuuri loses the bravado he had because his rational side realizes this is real and not anything like the novels he's read.   
  
“...Not sure where to start?” Victor asks.   
  
Yuuri nods and adds, “My imagination got ahead of itself. I want to start slow.” He says that to spite his impatient inner Alpha. He's going to take this slow and steady.   
  
Victor props himself on his elbows and offers, “Start with a kiss. We'll see where it goes from there.”   
  
The two gaze at each other for a moment before eyes close and lips meets. Yuuri's hand finds Victor's, intertwining their fingers the kiss deepens. Yuuri never thought his first kiss would be during a rut but he could care less because he's decided this is the best moment of his life. A hand roams under robes and Yuuri has to pull away to breathe. Victor's hand doesn't move and he takes a deep breath as well.   
  
“Wow... That was amazing.” Yuuri comments, his other hand going through Victor's hair.   
  
“I could make it better, if you'll give me permission,” Victor's hand moves to his stomach, stopping at the patch of hair before his manhood, “May I touch while we kiss?”   
  
Yuuri groans and nods, letting Victor set the pace as their lips reunite.   
  
…   
  
“Come ON, Yuuri. I want you inside me already.” Victor whines. He's on his back with Yuuri between his legs, robes discarded and Yuuri has two slick fingers inside of Victor. Yuuri gained some confidence after two awkward handjobs and Victor's soothing encouragement. Victor has yet to cum because he has been so focused on getting Yuuri off as much as possible and Yuuri finally wants to return the favor as well as give his inner Alpha the dominance it so desires.   
  
“But I'm already inside you,” Yuuri teases, knowing that line is straight out of an erotica novel, “You want more, you mean?”   
  
Victor gives Yuuri a desperate look as his hand clutches his own robes on the floor for leverage, trying to not come undone from Yuuri's ministrations, “Yes, give it to me, Alpha!”   
  
Yuuri can't stop the low growl that comes from his throat and curls his fingers against Victor's sweet spot, making the man moan and grip whatever he can to keep from bucking into his fingers. Yuuri smirks at the reaction and says, “Get ready.”   
  
Quickly, Yuuri has his fingers scissor a few more times before he pulls them away, much to Victor's disappointment. Yuuri leans over to kiss him but his hand slips on the floor, making him lose his balance. Victor catches him before he crashes against Victor's chest. Yuuri is embarrassed until he sees Victor's concerned gaze. Yuuri quickly shakes his head with a chuckle and surprises Victor with his lips. Well, his confidence didn't wane from a little slip-up.   
  
Yuuri lines himself up with Victor and swallows, pulling away from the kiss a bit. Victor gives his hip a reassuring squeeze, his eyes begging for Yuuri to enter him. There's a deep breath from both of them and Yuuri slowly pushes himself in. Victor gently gasps but is no stranger to this feeling, slowly succumbing to the moans he tried to conceal earlier from his prep.   
  
With hands gripping Victor's hips tightly, Yuuri almost has to grit his teeth to conceal the sound that wants to come from his mouth. Victor is tight around him and he wants to buck into the sensation. However, he knows enough that that wouldn't be a good idea from the novels he's read. Yuuri watches Victor for any sign he can continue, not wanting to hurt him.   
  
His voice is a half-moan as he encourages Yuuri, “Move, I need you,” Victor hooks a leg over Yuuri's thigh so he can't quite pull out, “Claim me.”   
  
With that, Yuuri rolls his hips in a steady pace. Yuuri feels like his member is wrapped in pleasure and at the same time feels he has Victor completely submitted to him. Before he can feel any insecurity from his instincts, Victor's expression takes him off-guard. Victor is panting and his face is flushed; Yuuri's attention is mostly on the pure bliss in his eyes when their gazes meet again. He must be enjoying himself and pride fills Yuuri that he's getting to see this side of Victor.   
  
“F-Faster. Please, Alpha.” Victor pleads and Yuuri happily increases his pace. Yuuri can't stop the moan that escapes him when Victor purposely tightens around him. Victor looks slightly mischievous through his pleasure filled gaze but Yuuri takes to opportunity to kiss Victor.   
  
Both sync a rhythm of their hips in motion; Yuuri now has a fast pace that matches Victor's. Victor's moans sounds like gentle whimpers as he's getting close and Yuuri can feel the tightening of his impending release and the slight swell of his knot. Victor's arms wrap around Yuuri's shoulders so he can pull himself closer, desperate for release with incomprehensible begging.   
  
As Yuuri gets close, he has enough awareness to ask, “Where do you want me to cum-”   
  
“Inside,” Victor demands and leans in to continue, “Bond me, please. It will make it more intense.”   
  
Yuuri realizes what he means; A one-sided bond, not a mating bond. However, he has a follow-up question to the first request, “You... want me to knot you?”   
  
“Oh god, yes.” Victor enthusiastically confirms and Yuuri shudders with anticipation.   
  
Their rhythm becomes ragged as both are close and Yuuri worries if Victor can handle his knot. Or, he did until Victor pulls himself onto Yuuri's knot with his legs and arms. Neither last long because Yuuri is overwhelmed by the sensation of Victor squeezing his knot and Yuuri is perfectly hitting Victor's prostate at the current angle.   
  
Victor cries out in orgasm loud enough Yuuri knows his neighbours can hear when he bites down on Victor's scent gland. Yuuri is muffled by the others neck as he fills him to the brim. Victor relaxes until he's almost limp when Yuuri finally releases him from the bonding bite.   
  
Yuuri can feel the emotions flowing in from Victor because of the bond. It's a cloud of satisfied and loving that warms Yuuri's heart and pride. The two roll onto their sides, locked together.   
  
Moments pass before Yuuri asks, “Are you okay? I wasn't too rough with you?” He can feel the burning lust of his rut as a dull pulse but ignores it to give Victor the rest he deserves.   
  
Victor gives a grunt of affirmation and pulls Yuuri close. Yuuri gives a half-smiles and holds him, letting Victor's satisfaction soothe him until his knot dies down.   
  
Victor comments with a chuckle once the two are settled, “You're the first to knot me, sorry if I seemed a bit too eager for it.”   
  
Yuuri snorts, “No, you're fine... It was my first, too,” Victor is listening intently but is taken aback when Yuuri teases, “You reminded me a bit of the Omega in 'Everlasting Season' when you kept calling me 'Alpha' in that tone you used.”   
  
“Oh, you don't like it?” Victor smirks because he knows the answer.   
  
Yuuri snorts and leans in to whisper in his ear, “Save the 'Alpha' calling for the bedroom from now on. I like it a little too much when you call me it.”   
  
Victor feels his heart swell at the insinuation of the 'next time' and promises, “I'll keep that in mind, my love.”   
  
The two cuddle for the most part of the day, riding out (sometimes literally) the rest of Yuuri's rut even into the next day.   
  
…   
  
“Victor, have you finished dusting those shelves?” Yuuri inquires from his desk as a customer just left with their purchase.   
  
“Not yet, love. Almost done.” Victor calls back. Makkachin is resting in their bed at the back of the store, watching their master clean the shelves for Yuuri.   
  
Two weeks have passed since Yuuri's rut. Victor stuck by Yuuri the entire time and kept his promise that he would help around the store. With the realization how true Victor's feeling were for him, Yuuri was the one to suggest they become mates just a week after the rut. With Victor's acceptance, Yuuri has never been happier since the two eventually formed a two-way bond and became mates.   
  
Life continues around them with some occasional raised eyebrows from customers seeing the Alpha is now mated to a Beta but otherwise peaceful in contrast to the fears Yuuri had. If anything, Yuuri could care less what others think now he realizes how trivial his fears were in hindsight.   
  
The bell rings as another customer comes into the shop and it's a familiar face. The cherry-scented Omega greets, “Good afternoon, Katsuki-san.”   
  
“Hello there,” Yuuri is a little surprised but asks, “What do you need today?”   
  
Yuuri can see Victor glaring from the back of the store at the unmated Omega. He gives a disappointed look back as if to say 'Behave, love'. The Omega smirks a little at the interaction and teases, “If your darling of a mate will let me, I would like a book about cat breeding.”   
  
Yuuri nods and comes out from around the counter, “Certainly, starting a new business?”   
  
The Omega follows him to the shelves and replies, “Oh, no. My little sweet got knocked up by some stray and I want to know more to make sure she stays healthy,” Victor is close by, observing close enough that the Omega asks, “Say Nikiforov-san, I'm sure Katsuki-san is treating you very well, isn't he?”   
  
Victor nods but his gaze remains protective, “He is. He's the only one I want to be with.”   
  
The Omega smiles, “I see. You take good care of him and make sure he eats. I notice he doesn't get rations often enough.”   
  
Yuuri finds the book he is looking for and comments, “I can't afford to eat like an emperor yet. You'll see me getting more rations when I have the money for it.”   
  
“Better be soon, I'll be keeping notice.” They follow Yuuri to the counter to pay for the book and Yuuri doesn't complain when he feels Victor's arms wrapped around him from behind. Yuuri relaxes a bit and rings up his registers after collecting the coins from the Omega.   
  
“Thank you for your patronage.” Yuuri says.   
  
“No problem. Have a lovely day, you two.” The Omega waves as they leave. When they're out the door, Yuuri snorts when Victor nuzzles against the bonding mark.   
  
“Victor, you're worse than an Alpha being territorial,” Yuuri turns around so he can hug his mate, “That's saying alot since I am one.”   
  
Victor pouts and complains, “I want you all to myself. You're too much of a temptation for me.”   
  
Yuuri indulges in his instincts by rubbing his wrist’s scent gland slowly down his mate's back, scenting him before assuring, “You already have me all to yourself. Just as I have you,” Victor melts in Yuuri's arms with the scent calming him and Yuuri demands, “Behave for me, okay? I love you.”   
  
Victor nods and confirms, “I'll behave.”   
  
When the two separate, Victor calls for Makkachin to go with him outside to do a performance to attract customers. Yuuri's heart warms at just how lucky he is.   
  
He knows tonight the one thing he's going to do; He's going to write a letter to his family and also work on that novel he started. No better inspiration than to write one's' personal experiences, right?

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @roseus-jaeger, my friend beta'd this and I'm entirely grateful for them helping me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
